KUZCHIVES:DD Fanon and Story first main page layout
This Wiki is for people who want to write a story in there free time! You can create Dragonball Fan Fictions, Avatar Fan Fictions, Pokemon Fanons, even Little House on the Praire Fanons! You can also make movies and novels about anything, you can make them about Movies you saw, or about your Fanfiction! You can also create things bout the Elder Scrolls, Call of Duty, anything! Also you can import pages form other Wiki's and put them here to make the Wiki growing and organized! Please read the Rules before editing. Have a Good Time! *User:Kuzey457- Founder. *I will be picking other Admins once the Wiki grows more. Only Responsible, helping people I've seen in action can get this position. No Inactivity for more than a week unless you give me a good reason. This is the news section for when the wiki has a new add on or something like that! *﻿'May 27, 2011- DD Fanon and Story wiki has been created.' *'April 16 2012- The Wiki has undergone changes! Enjoy the new layout!' You can post your storys here that you might want people to see! *'May 28 2011- Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan has been created, and is a work in progress, check it out!' **'May 30 2011'- The Snakeonaman Saga, the first saga to Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan has been created! Check it out! **May 38 2011- The Cabban Saga, the second saga to Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan has been created! Check it out! **May 45 2011- The Kuzon Saga, the third saga to Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan has been created! Check it out! ***May 47 2011- Kuzon: The Movie, the first Movie to Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan has been released! Check it out! ***December 16 2011- Kuzon Movie 2: Kuzons Parents, the second Movie to Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan has been released! Check it out! Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan '''is a Fanfiction created by Kuzey457. Read more Here! It is about a boy named Kuzon who is the Legendary Super Saiyan! Read it for more info! (The Link is in the Article News Section) '''Goku is the Main Protaganist in Dragonball Z. He is Rivals with Vegeta, another Saiyan. Goku is got 2 Sons named Gohan and Goten, and a Wife named Chi-Chi. Read More Here!. Admins, check with me before putting up a Character. Fire Bending 'is a natural ability that most people from the Fire Nation acquire. It is dangurous, as Fire comes from your hand(s) in whatever way you make it. Read More on the Bending Page Link above.' Admins, check with me before putting up a Attack. None yet! Edit alot and do good things, If I notice you I might make you a Featured User! Other Admins, if you spot someone like that you think should be Featured, check with me about it first. This is where I put I pic that I think is good. If you don't want me to put your pic up, tell me. Admins, check with me first before before putting up a Picture. Other: *The Rules *[Stories] ﻿ Category:KUZCHIVES Category:Layouts Category:February 1 2013